Turn It Off
by Burnee14
Summary: Damon and Bonnie are dead... well, except, they aren't. Elena is spiralling, Stefan is grieving and they are all drinking to drown their sorrows... except Jeremy. The hunter is out searching for a way to bring them back. People make strange alliances, common enemies and new friends. The real question is: will they find their way back to each other? (Post 5x22- please read & review)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry but I have changed this since the original chapter was posted (Mystic Falls is now Magic-free; I wrote this before watching the final episode in its entirety, but now I need to change it to fit in with my plot twists) I intend to keep adding chapters to this until the start of season6. Please review if you have the time! Much love, Burnee xx **

* * *

**Turn It Off**

**Prologue**

A month has passed, yet the memory is still fresh and burning in her conscience; Damon is dead. Every day is a battle against her own mind, to stop it from shutting down, to stop the switch from flipping. The world seems dead, all colour and life drained from it. What is the purpose of living when you had no-one to live it with? The magic-free zone that is Mystic Falls now feels hostile, although it has been her home for many years, the memories of that fateful day surface every time she even thinks about the Grill. They blamed it on a gas leak and everyone that had been evacuated, returned. It turns out that Damon and Ric had saved the Sheriff and _that_ is why he had been too late. Nobody had the heart to tell Liz this because, she to, was mourning the loss of a friend.

Ever since Bonnie collapsed to the ground, hand stretched out to her side, Elena has stayed at the Lake house and taken up residence in the spare room. Nobody bar Matt, Tyler and Jeremy can return to Mystic Falls, and so, they are all staying out of town until the spell is reversed, if it can even be reversed in the first place. The once familiar scent of pine and feeling of peace that she associates with the Lake house is gone. This was the place that he had been, when she first told him that she loves him.

Before, there has always been hope; the other side existed and ghosts roamed the earth, and now, nothing. Jeremy has searched far and wide looking for Bonnie- the friend that has given up everything for the good of others- to no avail. She is gone too. There is no ghost, no spirit, _nothing_.

Saying goodbye to him was more painful than anything she has ever experienced; worse than drowning, worse than being drained of blood and worse than having her neck snapped. She would happily die ten times over, just to be able to see his face again. To be able to hear his farewell, his final words. She had begged him to stay, felt the soft touch of a hand against her cheek and she _crumbled_. How she has ever denied what is between them is beyond her. The realisation, however, has come far too late. He had promised to return, had promised to never leave her again, but both those promises had died along with him. At this point tears are rolling down her cheeks, as they did most days now. How she longed to feel his hand in hers, his body nestled close and his lips pressed lightly against her own. It was a fantasy that she clung onto, replaying in her head on multiple occasions a day, it was the anchor that kept her there. It was how she stopped herself from turning it off, from ceasing to _feel_. It was how she stopped herself from driving a stake through her own heart, from stopping the beat that struggled to cope with the loss of the one she _loved._

* * *

"Every day she becomes more distant. Every day she comes one step closer to turning off her emotions" Stefan stated to the surrounding people he had come to call friends, a sad expression lined his face and bags underlined his green/hazel eyes. They were all gathered at Caroline's dad's old house, sat in a circle; Tyler, Care, Alaric, Jeremy, Stefan and Matt. There were three empty spaces that should have been filled; two they had lost and one they were losing.

"We know, but there's nothing we can do. Damon is gone, Stefan. I know he's your brother and you want to cling to every bit of hope you can find, but he's _gone_. So is Bonnie" her voice cracked when she said her best friend's name and her eyes unintentionally flicked to Jeremy's hunched over figure. It hadn't been easy for any of them. College plans had been completely abandoned, with Caroline unable to face the empty dorm room by herself, or the memories that swirled in the corners of the Whitmore house. The world had come to a stand-still, none of them ready to accept what had happened and non of them able and willing to move on. They had lost Bonnie before, but at least she was a ghost and they could talk to her through Jeremy. Now there was no other-side; _that_ was gone. What happens beyond that? Nobody knows.

A bottle of whiskey sat in the middle of the table, half empty. Alaric picked up his glass and began to swirl the contents around, thinking. His best friend was also gone, the man he was supposed to hate and had, once upon a time, tried to kill, had died a hero. His drinking buddy, killing buddy and sounding board was _gone_ and he had no idea where, or if he had suffered. Yet again, he felt like the useless parent; unable to get his own crap together to look after Elena and Jeremy and unable to save the one person that he had trusted like a brother. In the year that he had been on the other side, he had watched the two Gilberts cry, laugh and shout in anger and they now felt like the children he never had. Life was very different as a vampire, he had let Stefan help him adjust, but his guide had always seemed distant himself; grieving for his brother and long-time friend that had never made it through. They had all shed some tears on that night.

Tyler was now a human, yet still possessing the werewolf gene. He was terrified in case he killed anyone and then the whole cycle would start up again; turning on a full moon, his body tearing itself apart, breaking from the inside out, the monster unleashed. The story continued all around the circle; they had each lost someone. They all believed that they were never going to see that someone again. It had been hardest for Jeremy and Elena; each being promised something that was not presented, finding happiness, only for it to be ripped away as quickly as it arrived.

Jeremy stood up and stormed out of the lounge and his footsteps could be heard moving down the corridor, before being cut off by the slam of the front door closing. Matt made to get up and follow, but Ric placed a hand on his arm to stop him in a warning and fatherly gesture.

"It's going to take us all time to move on, some more than others" he said, looking from where Jeremy had just left to Matt's face. Nodding, Matt sat back down, sighing, looking emotionally deflated and exhausted, more so than the vampires because he was still human.

"Fine" was his reply. It was the last word uttered as they all sat in companionable silence, each in their own minds and thoughts, the original agenda for the meeting, lost. This is what had happened every week since the night in the woods; they were meant to discuss the problem that had presented itself since, but every time they met, other things came up and distracted them.

* * *

As soon as he left the log cabin, Jeremy strode over to his car- that he had borrowed from Stefan- opened the door and jumped inside. All they had done over the last few weeks was sit around doing nothing. Slamming his hands on the steering wheel, he cried out in anger and pain. How could they just give up? How could they not even_ try_ to find a solution? He reached into his pocket and took out a scrap of paper with a photo and an address. The person stared into the camera, emotionless. _He_ may not know how to bring Bonnie back, but he sure as_ hell_ knew someone who _might._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long. I'm not too sure about this chapter, but it sets up nicely for where I want it to go. This hasn't been 'beta-d', so sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews, please keep it up! ********I have finally watched the finale! I cried... This chapter may be a bit different because most of it is written in first person instead of third, so sorry! In the future I will probably just write in the character's POV. Happy Reading - Burnee x**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_1 month earlier_

_"Do you think it will hurt?" she spoke determinately, holding her head up, hair whipping around in the gust that was trying to overwhelm them. The bright light was getting ever stronger and their loved ones stood behind them, unaware of the situation that was unfurling on the other side. Her hand was intertwined with Damon's and she tightened her grip, afraid to let go. This time it was different; dying, that is. What would happen to them was unknown, and _that_ was perhaps the most terrifying thing of all. Neither of them wanted to die; they were both finally happy, but now that was gone too. When Bonnie asked whether it would hurt, she didn't really care- because the last few months shouldn't have been possible and every day extra was a gift. Damon turned his head to look directly into the unknown; the empty space that was fast approaching._

_"I don't kn-" then there was _only_ white..._

* * *

**Damon's POV**

My lasts thoughts were filled with Elena and how I had left her. I love her more than I could ever say or express. I didn't want to leave her, but I had no choice and no say in the outcome of my own life. Tweedle-witchy-Dee and Tweedle-witchy-Dum made sure of that when they stopped the spell. Even though I am trying to be a _reformed_ serial killer, I may just make the exception for those twins.

At least Stefan had made it through, along with Enzo and even with Alaric. Those two will _not_ get along. I had never been so happy to see my best-friend. It just sucked that as soon as he came back to life, I had to go and die. Karma. Definatly karma.

Wait. I'm thinking. My mind is still awake. I try wiggling my fingers and then my toes; my body is functioning.

I sit up, head still swimming. I can move. Does that mean I'm dead? I don't think you can move if you're dead. I am not dead. I let out a small whoop, like the phycho I am, and stand up, running a hand through my hair and briefly take in my surroundings, stretching my back to wring out the knots that had accumulated as I lay on the floor.

Bonnie lies on the ground next to me, curled up in a foetus shape, eyes shut. I can hear her heart beat and see her move with each breath.

"Bonnie. Wake up." I kneel down to gently shake her. "I don't think we're dead!"

She comes round, opens her eyes and sighs, looking directly upwards into empty space, and is still for a minute before speaking.

"I don't think it's possible for me to die; I've tried it so many times and nothing seems to be happening" she smiles and turns to look at me, rolling her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Bonnie Bennett has a sense of humour? Maybe this is an alternate universe or something?" I smile back and offer her my hand, pulling her up so we are both standing.

"Well if we're not dead then where are we?" she asks, looking around at the surroundings that are our new reality, not really expecting me to answer, but just putting the question out there as we both think it.

We stand in a clearing about ten metres in diameter, surrounded by trees; lined so thickly that it's impossible to see through them. The sky is an almost blinding shade of sapphire and the sun is shining high above us. We both wear the same clothes that we were wearing before the whole 'bright light, dead or not dead' shenanigans.

"It looks like earth, yet I get the feeling that it isn't" she says, walking towards one of the ever-greens that is planted nearest to her. Reaching out a hand, she brushes over the leaves, breaking one off and handing it to me.

"It's real. We can alter the state of things, touch objects, so we aren't ghosts" she ponders, lost in thought. She picks a fallen twig off the ground and snaps it in two, before tossing it aside and walking slowly around the circle's perimeter

"But the other-side _is_ destroyed, right?" I ask her, dropping the leaf onto the soft grass that grows evenly from the soil.

"Yes, I felt it. I'm no longer the anchor; that part of me _has _died" she replied, shuddering as she remembered.

I sigh at our situation; nothing is ever easy. _No_; it's not possible to simply be _dead_, there is always a purgatory or peace or heaven or hell. But at least in this case, it means hope. I may be able to get back to her, to keep my promise. I know that I couldn't survive without her; I would go off the rails and flip my switch. I just hope the others can keep her on track, because if she is anything like the last time I saw her, it isn't going to be pretty. Saying goodbye to someone, least of all the love of your life, is very difficult even when they _can_ see you, making it virtually_ impossible_ when they can't. It was strange, watching her breakdown with all the emotions that she had denied for so long. Any doubt that I have that she doesn't love me is gone; that was the look and posture of a heart-broken girl. I have to get back to her by any means possible.

"What makes you say that? That it isn't earth, I mean?" I ask and perch on a nearby tree stump that is just inside the clearing, clasping my hands together and hunching over- my classic 'thinking' pose.

"Well… It isn't hot _or_ cold, even for me, and the whole _feel_ of this place just seems… _detached_. I'm not really sure how to explain it, but it feels lost. A land that shouldn't _exist_" she whispers the last part, looking around confused, before walking over to my area of the circle and sitting cross-legged on the ground, closing her eyes.

That was interesting. Being a vampire automatically restricts my knowledge and feel of temperature, but if witchy here can't feel anything… Then it means there isn't anything to feel, which seems odd considering the fact that the trees are swaying in an unfelt breeze and the sun isn't obscured by any cloud. It should be warm and yet, it isn't. And that is probably the greatest Sherlock moment I'm ever going to have. I sigh, turning to watch Bonnie who sits unmoving, mumbling some witchy juju. I don't think it will work, but then again, we're not dead so I guess anything is possible. Maybe now she isn't the anchor, it means that she is a witch again; as far as I'm aware, I'm still 100% bad-ass vampire.

I hear a crunching from behind me and turn on my make-shift stool to look over my shoulder, immediately on guard. How had I not heard him earlier? And how was _that_ bastard _here_?

"You're right little witch. So how is it possible?" he remarks as he steps out from the cover of the trees that surround us on all sides. His annoying accent grates on my head and I hold back a sigh- didn't think I'd be seeing him again. I rise and turn towards the fellow enemy vamp, frown in place. I see Bonnie in my peripheral also making to get up, but instead, she holds a look of curiosity, rather then the hatred that is clearly on mine.

He smirks, tilting his head to one side, in a pose that would be typical of me, usually.

_Kol._

Maybe_ I am _in hell.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all, thanks for reading this far and for all the reviews, follows and favourites! I will alternate between where Damon and Bonnie are and what the rest of the Mystic gang are getting up to. Again, this hasn't been 'beta-d', so sorry for mistakes. Happy Reading- Burnee x**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Present day_

**Jeremy's POV**

I'm on the road, travelling to find hope or answers, I won't be satisfied until I find at least one. A long, winding stretch of tarmac separates me from my home, from everyone else on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. The person I am going to see is the best chance I have of bringing them back, although she may take some persuading to resurrect _one_ of the fallen, although, selfishly, he's not the one I'm concerned about. I don't know why I haven't been to see her before now, but the answer most likely runs down the path of guilt. I would be the one to break the news if she hasn't heard it already, but that seems unlikely because news travels fast in the world of the supernatural- I'm just a coward.

I shift gears and put my foot down; according to the sat-nav I installed, there is not long to go before the road ends and I reach her house. At least I think it's her house, she could have moved by now, although I doubt it. She wants to stay away from large populations so that she can stifle _that _urge. I grip the leather steering wheel until the tips of my fingers turn white with the loss of circulation, before I loosen and stretch them to regain feeling.

Countryside flits by outside my window, a blur of browns and grey, typical of the winter season. Flocks of migrating birds pass like shadows over the land, drifting in the air currents that flow for miles. The world has not stopped, has not changed and yet it feels as though it has. I _know_ I love Bonnie, but I didn't realise how deep that love went, until she was gone and it was too late. I had been blind to what was right in front of me; all those lies she told and secrets she kept were just to protect me, to protect the time we had left. The time until she sacrificed herself.

I pull up outside the cottage and step out of the car, locking it behind me, before walking up the cobbled pathway. The white picket fence is splintering slightly, the paint peeling and moss fills the cracks between the paving slabs that floor the porch. What surprises me most is the garden; once full of herbs, flowers and plants that could be found all around the world, healing most injuries, now lies in dis-repair. They all wilt, dying, uncared for. Although I have never been here before, the reality in-front of me does not match the picture that Bonnie has painted over the last few months when it concerns her mum; Abby Bennett Wilson. The former witch-turned-vampire has been off the radar for some time.

I walk until I stand just before the front door and shake my hands, draw in a breath, before extending my arm and knuckle upwards and bringing it down against the solid wood, that rings hollow when struck. The doorbell to the side is missing its button, so I don't bother with that.

"Abby? Miss Wilson?" I call out, moving my hand back down to my side.

After a minute of no reply, waiting on the 'not very welcoming' mat, I reach for the handle and turn it. It's unlocked. I push it open and walk into the house, leaving the door ajar in case I need to make a hasty exit. The house looks as if it has been ransacked. Objects lie scattered on the floor, some smashed and all dirty from upturned plant pots. Glass crunches beneath my feet as I take hesitant steps towards the kitchen, which looks no better off than the hallway. The chairs are on their sides, some missing limbs and a red liquid, most likely blood, stains the white stone slabs that make up the floor's surface.

"Abb-" I begin to call out and am suddenly on the floor, gasping for breath from the surprise.

I try to stand, my hunter instincts kicking in. Another shove from behind sends me sprawling, but I still can't see my attacker. I flip over onto my back and see a blur coming towards me; vampire. I dodge out of the way, rolling on my side just in time, as my assailant carries on forward and crashes into the fridge. She turns, veins pulsing and fangs fully visible, towards me. I try to scramble backwards on my hands and legs. I have come unprepared to take on a_ fairy_, let alone an enraged blood sucking, night-walker- without the night walking bit that is apparent by the ring on her right index finger.

She moves forward with explosive speed and places a shoed foot on my stomach, leaning down so that she looks directly into my eyes. Eyes that I used to see every day.

"Who are you?" she grinds out, eyes searching my face, but showing no recognition.

"Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert." I say, grunting under the pressure on my chest.

I grab her foot and try to pry it away, my biceps straining under her strength from weeks of not training. After a few seconds I succeed and, unbalanced, she falls to the floor beside me. I get up quickly and place a hand on each of her shoulders; restraining her as she tries to sit up, still looking dazed. The urge I have to kill her is huge, I could easily snatch up a chair leg and shove it through her heart, but I can't. I won't.

"Just stop, Abby." I look into her eyes to see no emotion. I can't reason with her, it looks as if she may have flipped the switch. I inwardly groan.

She continues to pull against my hold and eventually manages to break free, running to the other side of the room, landing against the wall on her back with such force that it shudders from the impact.

"What do you want?" she spits loudly, hands flat against the tiled surface, ready to move, preparing to attack again or to flee, I can't tell which.

I raise my hands and take a step towards her. She looks back with uncertainty- maybe there is still something there, I just need to have a little faith. I need to get her to show emotion.

"Abby, I'm here about Bonnie… Your daughter?" I say, looking for any sign that she cares about the name, about the person that I would give my life for.

Her eyes go wide for a second, before she conceals it, but there was defiantly something there. I breathe a sigh of relief and take another step in her direction.

"Look, I need your help."

She still looks hostile, glaring at me, but I am glad to see that the fangs and veins have retreated, for now. The next step I take leaves my foot lying on an upturned photo frame, the glass and wood straining under my weight. I quickly remove my foot and bend down to pick it up, brushing it off with my sleeve. Abby still hasn't moved an inch. I turn the photo around in my hands and look through the shattered surface at an old picture; a young baby is held by a smiling woman. I point the picture at Abby, smiling sadly, unable to keep my own emotions in check.

"This is you isn't it?" I ask, but I already know the answer, clear in the unshed tears that are now filling her eyes and the slight tremble in her lips.

I brush my thumb over the child's face, hair just beginning to grow on her head. She was, no _is_, a gift to the world. A remarkable woman that would selflessly sacrifice herself _twice_, for the people that she loves. I turn my eyes back upon the baby's mother, who is now staring into the distance, her mind in a time past. Even if she did abandon Bonnie at a young age, a mother's instincts will always remain. I close the gap between us and place the photo in her limp hand. It closes around the object and she meets my eyes. A single salty tear makes its way down her cheek, leaving a wet trail in its wake.

"Please" I whisper.

She nods her head slightly, such a small action that I almost miss it, before wiping away the damp of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I want to bring her back" I smile at the dishevelled woman, once so proud and caring.

She tries to compose herself by taking a deep breath in through her nose and letting it out in one go.

"I… I do too…" she sniffs and the ghost of a smile can be seen in the tiny upturn in each corner of her mouth.

"And I think I know how"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I have changed something in the Prologue (Mystic Falls is now magic free) after doing some deep thinking about where this fic will go, sorry if that's annoying! ****If you have the time, please, please review; they have been getting less and less as the chapters go on, and I don't know if that means my writing is getting worse or something, but please let me know! ****Again, not been 'beta-d' so sorry for any mistakes. Happy Reading, Burnee x**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Damon's POV**

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Well that completely rules out the possibility that I may be in heaven" I mutter, staring at the _young_ original. I give him my trademark sarcasm, accompanied with my trademark smirk.

"And what makes you say that, darling?" he replies in his _oh_ so annoying voice.

"You're here" I state, looking at him directly in the eye.

He scowls and walks further into the clearing, glancing at Bonnie before sitting on the tree stump I had just vacated and crosses his ankles. I turn to her, a questioning look on my face.

"Witchy explain please" I ask bluntly, before beginning to walk around the circle, keeping my peripheral on Kol at all times.

She shuffles on her feet and squints at him, trying to work out why he was here, the cogs visibly turning in her head. Of all the people to be stuck in a purgatory with…. Why him? He wears jeans and a jacket; the same thing he wore when he died too.

"I don't know" she sighs. "I don't know why he's here" she speaks a little louder, frustration seeping into her words.

Confusion furrows her brow and she takes a step towards Kol, so that she is clearly addressing him.

"How did you get here? Who saved you?" she asks

He smiles smugly and rises, uncrossing his feet and gestures slightly to the surroundings with his hands.

"Now that is the question isn't it?" he takes a small step towards her, testing her fear.

Bonnie remains exactly where she is, not moving, unafraid and fixes him with an expression that demands answers.

"Okay fine" he sighs. "The fun is over I guess…"

"Just answer the damn question, Rumpelstiltskin" I turn to face them from my stroll around the circle, glaring.

"The answer to your question is; I don't know. I don't know who saved me. I can't imagine that anyone would want to, so you probably have a better idea than I have about what the hell is going on!" he raises his voice through the last half of his explanation, the tough façade braking ever so slightly, and I can't help but jeer him on.

If he was here, and we were here, then it must because we have something in common. Bonnie's Gramms must have saved her, there is no other explanation. I must have just hitched a lift, but that doesn't explain why Kol is here. Who would save him? If he does know, he isn't telling.

"Now now Kol, we can't be in hell because she is here" I look pointedly at Bonnie. "If it were just me and you, then maybe that could be possible, but…" I smirk at his livid face. Bonnie takes a step forward.

"Please can you two just stop? I don't know what is going on and that terrifies me. At the moment it's just us three, but who knows who else is out there? Or if we could still die in this place, if we aren't dead already? If you stop your immature bickering then we may be able to figure stuff out!" she breaths deeply and lets it out slowly, short on air after her rant.

I share a look with Kol for a second, reaching a mutual, silent agreement to shut up. And yet, I need to have the final say; because that's the kind of idiot I am.

"Just so you know, I don't like you. You compelled me to kill Elena's brother. Dick move. You see, Karma is a bitch. You tried to kill Jeremy and then he eventually killed you. Twice, actually…" I turn away from them and continue on my circuit.

A minute of silence passes, before I catch a glimpse of the look on Bonnie's face. If looks could kill…

"Okay, I'm done! Please continue."

The look remains. I sigh- I seem to be doing a lot of that.

"Sorry… But he di-"

"DAMON!" she nearly shouts, cutting me off.

I raise my hands and look out towards the forest.

"Maybe if you just weren't so insensitive, then I could actually understand why Elena likes you!" she grumbles, voice still raised.

I may have been angered by her comment, if not for the crunch of feet on leaves that could be heard to my right, very faint even for my hearing. The other two clearly couldn't hear it, yet.

"Sshhhh" I whisper yell, batting my hand downwards in a 'be quiet' gesture.

"Don't you shush me!" she whisper yells back.

Suddenly Kol looks alert, concentrating for a second, and vamp speeds over to where I stand. At that Bonnie snaps out of her 'anger mode' and quietens down, enough so that we can get an accurate reading on where the person, or thing, is coming from.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks.

I bring a finger to my lips in an attempt to silence her again, keeping my eyes locked onto the forest, but turning my head so that she can see my warning. It's her turn to sigh, although credit to her, she doesn't get annoyed.

"Look, guys I can't hear anything. I don't have freaky sensitive hearing" she says a lot quieter.

This time Kol responds.

"About 100 metres north-east of where we stand, someone is coming this way."

She nods her head slowly and sits on the tree stump, legs hanging above the ground, trying to listen to the footsteps that we vampires have no problem in locating. She tries to peer around our wide shoulders into the forest, but is apparently unsuccessful; noticeable by her exhale of breath.

I motion to Kol, moving my hand to indicate that I want him to go left, and that I will go right. We crouch down on either side of the slight opening out of the trees and wait. I gesture for Bonnie to get down, to shield herself from the oncoming object. This time I am prepared and I am not about to let another supernatural being sneak up on me. The footsteps are a lot closer, close enough so that Bonnie can hear them. The noise suddenly stops.

I see an outline of a person through the branches, although any significant detail is still hidden. They pause and take a step forward into the light. Without waiting to see who it is, I leap up at the same time as Kol. He sweeps them off their feet, and so, off-balance, they stumble slightly. In the blur, I grab their throat and heave them up against a tree, so that the bark scrapes their back.

She clutches at her neck for a second before coming still. Not dead though, her eyes just focus in on me and she smiles.

"You" she whispers, amused.

"So you died too. Interesting" her calculating voice hovers.

Kol takes a step forward and shoves me out of the way, before taking my place; hand enclosed on her neck. He looks into her calculating eyes as he speaks.

"Who are you?"

I stand, silent, but when I see Bonnie attempting to move forward, I motion for her to stop. I am still not sure what this new comer's motives are. I don't know why any of us are here, but now there is an added complication. The woman chuckles, reaches up to grab a hold of Kol's hand and begins to remove each finger from her neck, prying them away until she stands on the ground, back no longer against the hard wood of the tree.

"Don't touch me" she threatens and walks over to Bonnie.

"You're no longer the anchor… The other side is gone. Right now, I hate you, but we have things to do" she says it all so off hand, emotionless; the crazy spark in her igniting.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asks, taking a step back.

"I guess you could say that this is my own little world. I created it just before the other side collapsed. The basic idea is that it is a seatbelt; for those that I need" she looks at Kol, "those that were _saved _a seat" she looks at Bonnie "and for those that…" she looks distastefully at me "are just here…"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She glowers at me.

"Sheila came to me with a proposition; she knew that I had power, but not nearly enough to do this, to escape death" she looks around the clearing.

"She told me that her and her ancestors would provide me with that power… If I saved _you_" she says all this looking at Bonnie.

She begins to walk slowly, measuring her paces until she reached the Original. She brings a hand up to his face, not in a loving gesture, but in a controlling one.

"_You_ are my bargaining chip. But, then again, it all depends on how much your siblings _really_ love you"

Kol frowns, but stays in place, something close to fear is simmering just beneath the surface of his eyes. The woman wanders over to where I stand and looks me up and down.

"You are here by accident" she says curtly.

I cough at her bluntness.

"Never thought otherwise" I mutter.

She stand in the centre of a triangle, each of us at a different point. Bonnie looks wary, Kol looks as if he is about to cry- although I don't feel like poking fun at him anymore- and I… probably look my usual dashing self.

She reaches down and runs a hand over the grass. Loopy as ever.

"And to answer your question, little _original" _she mocks the title that the Mikaelsons had given themselves a thousand years ago "the name is Qetsiyah, the _true _original witch"

Then she winks at him.

"But you can call me Tessa"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks again for reading, please, please, please drop a review, if you have the time! It really makes my day. No beta again, so please excuse the mistakes. Review, follow and favourite! Much love, fellow vamp, Burnee xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Jeremy's POV_

I smile, and that leads to a toothy grin, my hands shake in anticipation and I can't help the call of joy that comes directly from my heart. She knows how to bring Bonnie back.

"How? When? But-" I don't know where to start my questioning, my mind is in a blur.

I move from one foot to the other, rubbing my hands on my jeans to remove the clamminess. The sentences just won't come together, too confused by the emotions and thoughts that run rampant. Abby takes in my state and sends me a half-smile, before replacing it with a guarded expression and moving a hand onto my right shoulder, in an attempt to stop my jiggling.

"It's an idea. Nothing more. Jeremy you have to understand that it might not work. Please" she says, more firm, the characteristics that I recognised from Bonnie appearing.

An idea… It's something. It's enough to give me hope, enough to give Elena hope, and Caroline, Stefan, Matt… It's _my_ turn to bring Bonnie back. I will go to any means necessary. I calm myself and stand still, breathing deeply, feeling the blood pounding in my head.

"Tell me, please. We have to _try_"

She gestures over to the lounge, before walking slowly down the hallway, calling over her shoulder.

"Give me a minute, go and wait for me in there"

I walk into the room, the least damaged of the ones I have seen so far, and place the plush, leather sofa upright. The walls are a pale green, oddly calming, and there is a lamp in the shape of a tree sitting daintily on the marble mantelpiece, each branch holding a tiny fairy light. Pictures hang slightly crooked from hooks, yet the glass has remained intact.

I prop a pillow up behind me and lean back, letting myself sink into the material. I sigh. After a month of alcohol, fast food and movies, my physical health is no better than my mental. That little ordeal with Abby has sent my body into near exhaustion; I make a mental note to eat less McDonalds and to do more exercise.

I must have let my eyes close, as the next thing I know, I am being woken by a steady footfall on the wooden stairs, which lead to a higher floor of the house. After a couple of years living with vampires, I must naturally have become a light sleeper.

Abby pops her head around the door, hair dripping water. She has changed out of her ripped and blood-stained clothes, into an earthy-green sweater and loose denim jeans. The threatening heels that had lain on my chest only minutes ago, were now replaced with cotton slippers. She looks younger, cleaner and more like Bonnie than I thought was possible. Another pang of loss rips through my chest.

"I hope you don't mind, but I figured since you were staying awhile, it would help if I didn't smell like rotten garbage" she smiles.

Clutched in her hands is a book, old and moth eaten. I recognise it as a grimoire.

She takes a seat on a lounger across from me and places the '_witches' cook book'_ (so named by Damon) on the table that sits between us. Careful not to crease any of the aged pages, she turns to a particular chapter with ease, a natural bookmark from the many times of opening it onto that exact sheet of parchment. Using a slender finger, she points to a small diagram in the bottom left corner, without bothering to look at it herself, she turns the binder so that it faces me instead.

"The Gilbert ring" she says, as if no more explanation is needed. I frown, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"How does that have anything to do with it?" I question, staring down at the bulky object that perches on my middle finger.

It's an ugly thing, really. Too big. Now that I am a hunter, I have no need for it. I take it from my finger, weighing it up in my other hand before reaching over the table to pass it to her. She gives me a sharp look and shakes her head.

"Look, Abby, you're going to need to explain it to me" I say, sighing, and take the heirloom back, returning it to its rightful place, visible by the faint ring left where the sun hasn't been able to reach my skin.

"It won't work on me, but it will work on you" she says meaningfully.

"_No_, it used to work on me, but now I'm a hunter. If you kill me, no matter what, I will _stay_ dead" I respond.

She smiles, as if waiting for me to put two and two together, nodding encouragingly. I stare back at her as if she has lost her mind, and to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised. She lets out a frustrated breath.

"Have your braincells shrunk in the last month, or has Bonnie been speaking too highly of you?" she chastises. "Yes, that ring will do nothing for you now, but what if you were human? The other side is destroyed, if you were to die a human with that ring on your finger, then where would you go?"

My heart skips a beat.

"My guess would be, if Bonnie and Damon-for I assume you want to bring him back too- are alive, then you would find them, or at least be transported to wherever they went" she explains.

The woman has a point; before the other side was destroyed, when the Gilbert ring was used, the person wearing it was transported to the other side, although they were meant to forget about their encounter with death as soon as they were reunited with their body. The only reason any of us knew about this was because Matt told us, when everything had gone topsy-turvey and the magic only _fluctuated_ at best.

The only problem is; the ring doesn't work on humans. Matt could do it, but I'm not willing to risk anyone but myself, which leaves me one option.

"The anti-magic area. Mystic Falls" I state.

I think about it for a second. Straight off, it sounds like the perfect plan. Then my survival instincts kick in.

"But won't I die as soon as I cross into the magic-free zone for any length of time, I know I went in there before, but maybe it was just delayed? I mean, Bonnie brought be back to life with witch magic, so won't that be reversed? And the Gilbert ring; that's fuelled by witches' magic too, right? Won't it stop- well, working?" I send my questions one after the other, anxious to voice my fears.

Abby holds up a hand to stop my verbal barrage.

"I told you the plan wasn't perfect," she says "but no, I don't think it will kill you. When Bonnie brought you back to life, you were… reset. Magically, at least. When – If you go into Mystic Falls, the Gilbert ring would stop working, you're right. I suspect, though, that a witch from a powerful enough coven will know a spell to protect the ring from the anti-magic spell, cast by the travellers" she takes a breath in, wincing.

"The problem is… I don't know any. I have isolated myself over the last year… I have lost track of my friends, the witches and warlocks I grew up with when I was in my own coven" she looks sad.

I lean forward and close the grimoire, leaning my elbows on my knees. One day, I hope, this lady could be my mother-in-law.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I know the only reason you were turned into a vampire was to protect Elena, my sister" I say, trying not to let my voice sound pitying.

"She isn't even your sister though, is she?" she asks, though not aggressively.

I stop myself from stiffening.

"No, she's not. By blood, she is my cousin. But by love, _yes_, she is my _sister_" I say, trying not to grit my teeth in the process.

She must detect my discomfort at her comment, because she tries to backtrack.

"Look, Jeremy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude… I guess I haven't really been around people much recently" she flinches and corrects herself "I mean, _talked_ to people. I haven't talked to anyone recently"

"I know you didn't mean to be; it's just that Elena has been through a tough time, and I guess I am just more defensive of her recently…" I mutter, looking down at my knotted hands.

Abby looks up, a softer expression on her face. A maternal one.

"How is she?"

I look up to meet her eye.

"Not good-" my voice cracks.

I can feel tears beginning to build, kept at bay for weeks, and now the damn is about to break. Abby moves over to the sofa so that she sits at my side. She wraps a comforting arm around me, as sobs start to rake my body, uncontrollable, as the urge to kill vampires had once been.

"Hey" she says gently "we'll get them back. All we need is a measly little witch" she gently squeezes my shoulders, willing me to be strong.

I take my sleeve and remove the tears from my cheeks and eyes. Sniffing, I turn, head held slightly higher than before.

"Yeah…" I choke out, before regaining my composure. "I think I know where to find one"

She stands, unwrapping her arm from around me, leaving me alone for a minute or two. I'm grateful. At the doorway she turns, her gaze lingering on my face, yet this time she stares at it in recognition. She smiles a sad smile, one filled with loss and grievance.

"Your mother would be proud" is the last thing she says, before turning and walking out the door.


End file.
